Since at least 1984, Gaymar has made its duo•gard® mattress overlay. The duo•gard mattress overlay is described in Gaymar's brochure as follows:
“The 2-layer static air design allows for a lower per patient cost for pressure ulcer protection. duo•gard provides prevention and partial thickness pressure ulcer treatment, cost-effectively combining ease-of-use and durability. A durable vinyl construction resists wear and tear and easily wipes clean. Corner straps safely secure the cushion to the mattress. Several inflation options offer quick, easy inflation. The cushion provides a comfortable, safe, low-profile air surface for restful sleep and simple patient ingress and egress.”
The duo•gard mattress overlay 10, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, has at least a first polymeric sheet 12 and a second polymeric sheet 14. The first sheet and the second sheet are joined together at the periphery 16 to form an inflatable section 18. Within the inflatable section 18 can be welds 20 that join the first and second sheets together. The periphery 16 is an uninflated area that is not surrounded by an inflatable section.
The periphery 16 can be described as having a distal end 22, a proximal end 24, a first side 26, and a second side 28. Extending from each end 22, 24 is a corner strap system 30a,b. 
Each corner strap system 30 has one strap 32a,b,c,d extending from each side 26, 28, and shaped like an elbow joint to interconnect with an end, center periphery extension 34a,b. This system 30 allows the duo•gard mattress overlay to be able to secure to a mattress.
This corner strap system 30, however, has some problems. First, the corner strap system 30 is a static system. By a static system we mean the straps are unable to be re-positioned to obtain different lengths. By re-positioning the straps, the mattress overlay can be more securely attached to various designs and shapes of mattresses. Examples of such re-position systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,293.
In the '293 patent, the straps for the mattress overlays require (1) tabs with at least one aperture positioned (a) along or near each end of a side edge and (b) at the end, center periphery extension of the mattress overlay, (2) special fastening means or buttons, and (3) independent and distinct straps. The independent and distinct straps are interconnected to the tabs of the mattress overlay through buttons or special fasteners. In other words, the '293 patent has numerous removable equipment that is known to get lost or break. When such mishaps occur, the mattress overlay is unable to securely attach to the mattress.
The present invention sets forth an adjustable static system that solves the above problems.